Spike's Heartache
by Djheartpon3
Summary: Rarity gets a call from Spike but does not expect what happens next.


Rarity was making a set of work clothes to be shipped out to the construction site of the Stable that was being built, when she got a phone call.

" Hello?" Rarity said into the phone, which was currently on speaker phone so she could continue working on the suits.

" Hey, Rarity, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?" stated the person on the other end of the line.

" Of course Spike," Rarity said, recognizing Spike's voice over the phone, "what do you need?" " I was wondering if you could come over to the library and help me with a gift for somepony special," inquired Spike.

" Why certainly Spike, I will be right over," said Rarity, as she hung up the phone.

"I wonder what Spike needs help with, or why did he ask me and not Twilight?" Rarity inquired to herself.

Rarity slowly trotted up to the Library, where Spike told her he would be, and she opened the door. As Rarity entered the darkness inside seemed to engulf her, until she felt a small, yet sharp, pain in her side, and she fell over.

Rarity woke up on a cold, hard stone floor in a dark room. She could not see a thing nor tell where she was. As she got up she started thinking of what happened.

" I should first see if I can find a light source," Rarity thought, " then I can find out where I am and what happened." Rarity started to search around for any thing she could use as a light, when she remembered that she had her horn.

" I must of forgot that it was there when I was knocked out," she thought to herself.

She then made her horn glow with such a light that she could see the whole room, and she had to stop herself from barfing. The floor was not stone as she originally thought but was a strange and foreign material not known to her, but fascinated her because it seemed to glow while releasing no light, the walls were covered in filly skeletons chained on by their front hooves, there was dried blood stained everywhere and a smell that seemed like a mixture of death and urine.

Right as Rarity couldn't hold back her bark any longer, a hole opened up in the wall and Spike came out.

"Hello, Rarity," Spike stated, " I see you enjoy the decor,"

Just as Spike said "decor" the filly skeletons closest to Rarity grabbed her and held her up agains a wall.

" It looks like the decor likes you to," Spike continued. Rarity tried to scream but couldn't, for she was in too much shock to move her mouth. " So, shall we get started then?" Spike asked as he reached for a small suitcase.

He popped open the suitcase and took a rusty screwdriver out of it, and before Rarity could figure out what was going on he jammed it in between her hoof and skin and started prying at it, cause severe pain to Rarity. Then the hoof came off with a scream from Rarity, making the first sound she had since being knocked out. Spike took no notice of this and continued removing each of Rarity's hooves, with a scream in reply every time one fell off.

Once that was done the skeletons let go of Rarity and she was left curled up on the ground, hoofless and crying, but right when Spike was leaving, Rarity stop crying, in fact she stopped moving, for when she fell she landed on one of the hooves and stabbed herself, but Spike did not know this as he left.

The next day, Spike entered Rarity's cell in order to have some more fun. He walked up to her and while not saying anything, for he thought she was asleep, grabbed a box cutter out of his suitcase, which he brought along, and started to make a cut along her belly, like a expert, making sure to only cut through fur and skin. When she didn't awake at the first blade contact, Spike knew she was no longer alive, but he didn't care, he could now do what he captured her for now. He sped up with the box cutter, not really caring about quality anymore, for he was excited and in his rush, he over cut and accidentally sliced of part of his finger, but he was too heated in the moment to feel it.

Once the cut was done, he took he injured hand and thrusted in into Rarity's organs, pushing through her stomach, liver, kidneys and lungs until he found what he wanted, her heart. Once he had a good grip on it, he tugged and tugged until the veins and arteries broke and his hand was flung out of the body, heart still in its grip. When he saw it, his eyes gleamed and he quickly put it to his mouth.

" I had loved you Rarity, but you didn't love me, I gave you my heart, but now I have yours, and we shall be one," Spike said before gulping down the heart, making sure not to damage it by chewing " I always knew we would be together."


End file.
